The Drunk, His Friend For The Day, His Fiance...
by Altra
Summary: ...And His Sister. A neon pink wig, Knockturn Alley, an egagement ring, a box of kleenex, and a butterfly clip. Sounds mundane and such...
1. Default Chapter

The Drunk, His Friend For The Day, His Fiancee, And His Sister.   
  
  
Dreary lighting and musty air was a trademark of Knockturn Alley, once you got past the creepy sales persons. Most people wouldn't look at the Alley and expect anything other than Dark Wizards and drunks.   
  
These people were very bright indeed.  
  
Oh, it was true that Knockturn Alley had some decent business, but the decent craftsmen were overshadowed or converted by the cunning Death Eater or Hag, whichever the craftsman in questioned preferred.   
  
But this story hasn't anything to do with the old, hunched over man selling Bibles next to a shop called "Devil's R Us." No, this story has to do with one of those drunks that the very bright people knew without looking was there.  
  
The Sleezy Hag was a rather well known bar, at least to those who frequented Knockturn Alley. Despite the name, not many Hags chose to spend their time around the bar. As a matter of fact, they even made a petition up to change the name, which the Ministry granted. So, the official name, the one that showed up on the taxes that is, is the The Sleezy Slut.   
  
No, it wasn't much better.  
  
But, no one came to The Sleezy Hag (or Slut, whichever tickles your fancy) for the name. No, they all came for the sign.  
  
The sign in front of The Sleezy Hag (or Slut) featured the words "The Sleezy Slut (formerly known as 'The Sleezy Hag' until those hags protested. No, we will not be serving you, so ha!)." But the emblazoned, glowing green letters didn't attract all that many people either. They all came to see who could pull the neon pink wig off the 'T' in the.   
  
Many a tale speak of how the wig came to be where it is. Some range from the logical (one of the protesting hags was caught and her hair confiscated as a trophy) to the completely unbelievable (the owner just put it there). Either way, the wig is there, and no one has yet come to the idea of magicking the stupid thing down.  
  
But again, this story is not about the sign. This story is about a rather stupid, lost drunken bachelor, his friend for the day, his fiancée, and the woman he calls sister. Yes, it sounds terribly dramatic.  
  
Now, the inside of The Sleezy Hag (or Slut, whichever rocks your boat) is exactly what one might expect. There are a good number of still usable tables, those having at least two legs, and the floor is slightly sticky, but not overly so (unless you venture near the bathroom). On the bar, which is rather long and made of wood, as most bars are, was a cardboard sign. The sign proudly proclaimed "I found your butterfly hair clip. It is pink. I want money for it, or you will never see it again."   
  
Oh yes, and the butterfly clip was pinned right next to the poster.  
  
But this story isn't about the clip either. No no, it's about the drunk.   
  
Now, this drunk was finding solace in the bottom of the bottle, as was usual. And why not? What else does an alcoholic do in a bar called The Sleezy Hag (or Slut, whichever side your bread is buttered on)? The man had dark red hair, and a lot of freckles. He was holding, very tightly, a bottle of Tequila, and was talking loudly to his friend for the day.   
  
Now, as everyone knows, only one of the Weasley clan could have hair so red and freckles to clash. And who doesn't know Ronald Weasley, star Chaser for the Chudley Cannons?  
  
As for the friend of the day. His friend was one that many people in Knockturn Alley were familiar with. Why, many a vampire had seen him playing with poisoned knives as a tike. Or busying himself with stealing blood pops from the older kids. Even after all the twenty- three years of his life, Draco Malfoy still had that same tendencies (and amazingly blonde hair to boot).  
  
"I thought Dumbledore had purple underwear, not orange," Ron said loudly.  
  
"Naw... we Slyths believe that he went commando. He's always givin' McGonagall the eye," Draco replied, downing a shot of some murky liquid.  
  
"But- but- but- yeah, that's right," Ron agreed, after many tries. He dropped the bottle, and pleasantly found himself only slightly intoxicated for all the liquor he had consumed.   
  
"You know, Pans wants a box of Kleenex," Ron stated, while attempting to pull the rather large pink elephant from his bottle.  
  
"Clown-hex? Powerful stuff man. You sure your pans can handle that kinda weight?" Draco asked, doing a brilliant job of plucking lint from his pockets.  
  
"Yeah yeah, pans are heavy these days," Ron said, smiling happily for the elephant had just run off in fear.  
  
"I gotta go soon. Gin wants a box of Kleenex," Draco muttered, stumbling as he attempted standing. And failed.  
  
"Yeah, that damn Malfoy is- is- is- her partner, is he not?" Ron questioned, still glowing from his battle with the elephant.  
  
"Naw, she is MY partner," Draco said from his vantage point of the ground. Ron finally stopped playing with his Tequila bottle to look at his friend for the day.  
  
"Woah... did you know you're Malfoy?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"Naw man, I'm Draco," he replied, grabbing the chair and hauling himself up.  
  
"Okay then," Ron said, returning his attention to the bottle. As soon as Draco regained his balance, he flopped back into his chair.  
  
"She can get her own clowns."  
  
"Clowns are funny."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
The two sat in silence for a long time while they contemplated their big words.  
  
"I'm gonna ask Pansy to marry me," Ron stated, a small smile flickering over his face.  
  
"Eh? Pansy Parkinson? Isn't she dating the Weasel? Are you Weasley?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good luck. Hope you got the ring."  
  
"Of course I won't sing!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Another not to ackward and overall welcomed silence.  
  
"Holy shit! You're going to ask Pansy to marry you?" Draco hollered, as soon as the impact of what Ron had said had hit him. Ron nodded happily. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"I've been meaning to for a long time. We've only been dating for six years, you think that's enough time?" Ron asked, worry evident on his face.  
  
"Sure. Already have the ring?"  
  
"Yeah. Lemme show you," Ron said, pulling out the cliché black velvet box. He yanked the box open and handed the box to Draco, smiling all the while.  
  
"Wow. That's one hell of a rock. Musta cost you. Set in platinum... she'll love it," Draco said in awe.   
  
The ring was truly awe-inspiring. The rock itself was a dime sized diamond, with a tiny emerald in the center. The platinum band was shining brightly, even though the lighting was altogether dreary. There was an inscription on the inside, but Draco didn't know this. After all, he wasn't trusting fate to let him hold the ring and not break it. The inscription lovingly read "To the Slytherin Goddess who decided one day out of the blue to handcuff me to the girls toilet and accidentally handcuffed herself too."  
  
But that, my not so close friend, is another story.  
  
A loud creak from above was the last thing either man heard before everything went black.  
  
~~~~  
Ron was quite accustomed to waking up with a splitting headache. It came with being an alcoholic. But this was ridiculous.   
  
His head felt like someone had dropped a beam on it.  
  
Which is exactly what happened.   
  
A loose ceiling beam in The Sleezy Hag (or Slut, whichever rings your bell) had given way suddenly, and crashed down upon both Ron and Draco. But Ron wasn't in the bar anymore. He was in a hospital room, white sheets, white curtains, the whole shebang.  
  
And flopped over the right side of the bed, half sitting in a chair, half sleeping on the bed, was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
No matter what anyone said, Ron loved the girl. He loved her mousy hair and plain looks. He loved her dark past and bright future. He loved her quirky personality and, in her own way, her loyalty.  
  
Of course, she did have a rather large temper.  
  
But at the moment she was sleeping, snoring slightly, and he was laying in a hospital bed with a bandage over his head. It vaguely made him feel like a swami, but that wasn't what he wanted.  
  
He wanted the damn box of Kleenex on the bedside, that he couldn't reach because Pansy was in the way.  
  
He wanted the box so he could say that he had fulfilled his errand and bought Pansy her damnable box of Kleenex that he had gone out for five hours ago. So, he stupidly decided to try to reach it.   
  
As he leaned over, he wasn't aware that Pansy was slowly slipping from the bedside before she toppled off with a off. Hurriedly, Ron grabbed the box and held it out to the enraged Pansy.  
  
"Why couldn't you have just shaken- oh, thanks for the Kleenex, but I bought them about an hour after you left. And you still don't have the right to shove me off the bed!" she said, changing her tone from anger to normal, to enraged.  
  
"I didn't mean to! And that's never stopped you before!"  
  
"That was because you were drooling on me!"  
  
"Yeah, but- but- fine!" he said. The two crossed their arms and turned away from one and other. The door opened, a nurse came in wearing, surprise surprise, white.  
  
"How are you feeling Mr. Weasley?" she said pleasantly.  
  
"Pretty good," he said, smiling at her. She blushed and went to take his pulse, oblivious to the way Pansy flustered.  
  
"That goal you made in the game against Bolivia, wonderful! I couldn't imagine how you made that shot! The Keeper seemed as surprised as I was," she gushed, still not noticing Pansy.  
  
"Yeah, it was a really hard shot. I surprised myself as a matter of fact," he replied, not minding the attention or jealousy it was causing.  
  
"You're kidding! You seemed to know exactly what you were doing! Oh, Miss, this is family only," the nurse said, finally acknowledging Pansy.  
  
"Believe me, I'm perfectly happy to go. Oh, and Ron? I'll leave a note with the doctor that you're free to go back to the Burrow anytime. And tell Ginny she owes me her crystal ball," Pansy said evenly, before quietly walking out of the room.  
  
"Well, Mr. Weasley, you seem perfectly normal. You can leave any time you want to. Your friend, Mr. Malfoy, he left a few hours ago."  
  
"Wait a minute, how long have I been out?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
"About six hours, it's around two right now. In the morning that is. It was really nice of your friend to stay that long. She got here soon after you did," the nurse said.  
  
"So Draco left?"  
  
"Yes. I hope his fiancée likes that ring he has."  
  
"What?! He has a ring?"  
  
"Why of course! We found it is his hand, so the nurse slipped it into his cloak before he left. Why are you so surprised?" she asked curiously.  
  
"That was my ring!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh my. Well I suppose that woman was your fiancee too?" the nurse questioned, a look of horror dawning on her face.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, why are you still sitting there?"  
  
~~~  
Draco stormed down the hall of his apartment complex. To the ametuer Draco-watcher, this action showed anger and impatience. Actually, Draco was trying to wake up all of his neighbors so he could see their faces and reactions to having been woken up at four in the morning.  
  
And, sure enough, four doors flew open in front of him.  
  
Out of the first room came Rita Skeeter. Rita had been living in "The Bewitching View" apartment buildings for as long as anyone could remember. The buildings had a perfect location for the working Ministry official. Just down the road was the head office, and Diagon Alley just a hop skip and a jump away.   
  
But, Rita's life in the gossip columns was over. No, she now covered diplomatic issues.  
  
No one was sure why she changed from gossip queen, to investigative bitch.  
  
Then again, no one really cared.  
  
From out of the second room came Madam Pomfrey. After twenty years in service at Hogwarts, Madam had finally retired, and had taken up a part time job at St. Mungos. She was still stern as ever, tossing out horrible potions at every hint of an illness.  
  
But Draco barely knew Madam, so he didn't really pay attention to her much.  
  
Out of the third door came Viktor Krum. Yes yes, Viktor should be living in his native Bulgaria, but Dark magic had closed the borders, and Mr. Krum was told to get a nice apartment and hole up for a while.  
  
No one told him he'd be in England for three years.  
  
Out of the fourth room came the shock which made Draco Malfoy stop dead in his tracks.  
  
Not one, but two people came out of the fourth room, two people Draco knew very well, but wished he didn't.  
  
Now, Neville had moved into the complex not long after Draco himself had. Both had just graduated and needed homes, and both had enough money to afford the rather high rent. But Neville and Draco never spoke, Neville only squeaked and ran when Draco came by. But Neville wasn't one of the heads poking out of the doorway. Neville had sub-rented his apartment to Harry Potter only a few months earlier.  
  
And gosh golly gee darnit, wasn't that Ginny Weasley in a big T-shirt?  
  
And didn't she looked shocked, and, well a little ashamed too?  
  
"Draco! No wait, this isn't what it looks like!" she began, coming out of the doorway and taking the amazed Malfoy by his shoulders. A running sound alerted Draco that Rita was running to grab her pen and paper. Maybe the gossip column hadn't let go of her yet?  
  
"What do you mean, 'not what it looks like'? It looks like you're in Potter's shirt! And if I'm not mistaken, had a bit of fun earlier," he sneered, his eyes narrowed at her.  
  
"Now that isn't fair! God, I don't even know what happened! I just went out for a few drinks with Harry, and the next thing I know..." she trailed off, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Oh, please continue, I love having these conversations with you. So, was he good?"  
  
"Malfoy, leave her alone! It's none of your business what happened tonight!" Harry yelled. Seven more doors popped open.  
  
"Harry, stay out of this," Ginny hollered, turning her head slightly so that she could glare at him. She whirled her sight back to Draco, her eyes pleading with him.  
  
"No no, let's hear what Wonder Boy has to say about this. So Potter, what did you think of her? Any good?" Draco snapped, not really caring that the entire floor was in their door ways and Rita happily copying down the conversation.  
  
"Damnit Draco, this has absolutely NOTHING to do with you! For gods sake, you never have and never will have any sort of relationship with Ginny, and you damn well know it! Have you forgotten she's a Weasley, and that the two of you can't stand each other?"  
  
"Go to hell Harry!" Ginny yelled, releasing Draco's shoulders and glaring horribly at Harry. Draco, not having eye contact with Ginny, glanced around the hallway.  
  
"And what are you people looking at?" he snarled. Twelve doors quickly slammed shut. Harry came out of his room (wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, which did nothing to calm Draco's temper) and took Ginny by the shoulders.  
  
"Look Gin, I don't mean to embarrass you, but honestly! You told me yourself that you couldn't have cared one way or another about Draco," he said softly. Ginny looked at Harry, shaking, and tore herself away from him.   
  
"Just go away Harry. I need to talk to Draco," she whispered. Harry slowly looked between the two, before backing up into his room, and quietly closing the door behind himself.   
  
"Draco..." Ginny began, turning to face him. But he was to angry to care. He pushed past her and continued down the hall to his apartment. "Draco, stop!" she yelled, grabbing his arm and yanking him back. He spun around, enraged, his cloak billowing around him. A black velvet box flew from the pocket. Ginny slowly bent and picked up the box. Draco's eyes widened as she opened the box, and Ron's ring lay inside.  
  
"I guess she said no?" she breathed, rising with the box, handing it back to Draco.  
  
"No, Ginny, it's not-"  
  
"It's okay Draco. Harry was right, there never was anything between us," she said, voice barely audible. Draco took the ring from Ginny, but cast it back to the ground. He instead grabbed her hands and pulled her into a quick embrace.  
  
"The ring belongs to Ron," he whispered. Just as quickly as he pulled her into the embrace did he release her. "Give it back to him for me, will you?" Without waiting for an answer, Draco swiftly walked down the hall to his apartment, threw the door open, and shut it quietly behind him.  
  
Ginny picked up the box again, and couldn't help but smile slightly, before the tears began falling.  
  
~~   
Ron was currently running down the road, trying to ignore the weird looks he was getting. He had three goals in mind.  
  
Goal number one: find Draco and beat the crap out of him, and get his ring back.  
  
Goal number two: grovel at Pansy's feet for forgiveness.  
  
Goal number three : attempt to get a refund on the ring after Pansy dumps him.  
  
No, Ron wasn't having a good day. But that didn't stop him from running around downtown London at three fifty-five in the morning. As he ran up the stairs, Ron wondered just how Harry was doing. He knew Draco and Harry were staying on the same floor, maybe Harry knew which room was Draco's. That would save Ron from waking up the whole floor looking for the ring- stealing, get- you- drunk- then- drop- a- beam- on- your- head- Malfoy.  
  
Ron ran out of the stairwell, but didn't continue running down the hall. Not when his sister was crying in the middle of it.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked quietly. She peeked throw the gap in her arms at him, before throwing her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Ron! I've just made the biggest mistake of my life!" she sobbed into his chest. "And Draco told me to give you back your ring."   
  
"Uh, thanks," he said, taking the ring and slipping it into his pocket. "But what's wrong, Gin?"  
  
"I just made a really big mistake. Can we just go home?" she asked quietly.   
  
"Sure. I'll hail the Knight Bus, okay?"  
  
"Thanks Ron."  
  
~~~  
Pansy was still throwing her clothes into bags when Ron and Ginny walked into Ron's flat.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Oh, nothing much, Gin. Ron just seems to be happy with his little nurse. And you owe me your crystal ball by the way," Pansy said darkly, not looking up from her task.  
  
"Honestly Pansy! I was angry! It didn't mean anything! I was just playing around."  
  
No, Ron did not know how to handle ex-Death Eaters who happened to be his girlfriend.  
  
Well, soon to be ex- girlfriend.  
  
"Just playing around?! How dare you! Have you any idea what I gave up for you? Huh? Do you know what it's like to see your parents killed because you fell for some guy? Do you know what it's like to have assassins on your trail, every step of every day of your life? Well? Oh yeah, that's right, I never told you about the threats I got, about the harassment I suffered, about the looks and shame, and how I lost almost all of my friends... And you were just playing around with some nurse? I thought I meant something to you. I seriously thought that you understood that I've given up my life for you," she screamed, brandishing a hair brush at him.  
  
"I... why didn't you tell me?" he questioned, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I didn't want you to think I was a little weakling," she whispered, leaning against him.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he breathed into her hair.   
  
Ginny couldn't help but smile. No matter how many fights the two had been through, no matter how many times Pansy moved out, no matter how many times Ron was sleeping on the couch, they always pulled through it, ever since sixth year. Ginny couldn't imagine having something like that with any man, well, any man she had a slight chance with. Draco was off limits to her.  
  
For one, he hated her.  
  
For another, Parvati had her hooks in him.  
  
For the third, and final reason, she had just slept with Harry.  
  
No, life wasn't looking up for her at the moment.   
  
Ron and Pansy ended their embrace, each a bit red in the face at Ginny's presence. But, Pansy didn't forgive and forget that quickly. She pulled her hand back and slapped Ron across the face.  
  
"And don't you dare do that again!" With that, she stormed out of the living room and slammed the door to her room shut.  
  
Even though Ron and Pansy had lived together for the better part of their five years out of Hogwarts, they each had separate rooms that they could decorate to their liking. Whichever room they slept in was usually determined at the last minute.  
  
But it was very apparent that Ron was sleeping in his own bed tonight.  
  
"Well," Ron said slowly, turning to face Ginny. "I should have known she wouldn't have forgiven me that quickly. Anyway, you can sleep on the couch. I would volunteer my room, but I have to be at work in two hours, and I don't want to wake you up when I shower and change. Oh here," he said, pulling out some money from his pocket.  
  
"Here is three Galleons, seven Sickles and thirteen Knuts, my change from the Knight Bus. I'll just grab you some blankets and a pillow," Ron said, handing the money to Ginny, who looked curiously at it, not knowing where to put it.   
  
Remember, the youngest Weasley is still clad only in Harry's T-shirt.  
  
Ron pulled Pansy's bags off the couch and placed them on the ground, throwing a couple of blankets and a pillow from the linen closet in their place.   
  
"Hey Gin, you are going to tell me what happened later, okay? And about this whole crystal ball thing," he said, hugging his sister before retreating to his room. Ginny dumped the money on the coffee table before flopping into the makeshift bed, slowly drifting into a sleep haunted by shots of liquor, Harry, and the marriage of Draco and Parvati.  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Drunk, His Friend For The Day, His F...

The Drunk, His Friend For The Day, His Fiancee, And His Sister (Part 2, cause I was threatened with spears and other nasty items)  
  
Now, Draco Malfoy considered himself to be a jackass. And why not? Truth be told, he was not a nice little boy, willing to help an old lady cross the street.   
  
No, Draco was the kind of boy who would push the old lady into the street.  
  
But jackasses don't care about their co-workers. They're not supposed to. No, they're supposed to poison the coffee so that they can have the bigger cubicle.   
  
They're not supposed to be falling in love with them.  
  
It had been two years since Draco and Ginny had been partnered. Two years of pure hell for the man in the office next to theirs. Besides a lethal attraction to Kleenex, Ginny wasn't the kind of person one would expect to be hurling vases at important people.  
  
Look what Draco pushed her to.  
  
Then again, it was all her fault Draco had her as a partner. Yes, she had put in a request for a partner, thinking Harry would ask, after all, Harry and her had been an item for a while there.  
  
They seem to be one again, but Draco didn't want to think about that right now.  
  
Anyway, her boss had decided that she and Draco would be a good team.  
  
Ha.  
  
So, after two years of bickering, Kleenex boxes, thrown vases, Chinese take-out, and jealousy, Draco The Jackass had finally kicked the bucket. Or at least, he didn't want to harass Ginny anymore. Well, he did, but not in a G-rated way. And that wasn't happening any time soon.  
  
But Draco Malfoy didn't just curl up and die when bad things happened. No no, of course not. He plotted revenge. Which was just what he was doing.  
  
It was common knowledge that he and Miss Patil had a relationship. Unfortunately, she loved Draco. He just wanted someone to mess around with.   
  
Then again, maybe he shouldn't have stayed with her for four years if he just wanted a fling.  
  
Parvati was expecting a ring any day now. And Draco had finally realized that his chances with Ginny might as well be dead. Ginny had loved Harry Potter for years, and it finally seemed that her fairy tale might come true.  
  
Yes, this was a kick in the crotch for Draco.  
  
Even though Draco wasn't as horrible a person as he used to be, he still wasn't above proposing to a woman just to get another one jealous.  
  
And this is exactly why Draco Malfoy was still a jack ass.  
  
~~~  
Ginny had slept surprisingly well on the couch, her back felt fine, she felt well rested, and for a moment, all events from the night before had been forgotten.  
  
Of course, the good moments in the morning never last long.  
  
The things of the night before hit her hard, as she remembered the alcohol, Harry, Draco, the ring, Draco, Pansy and Ron, and Draco. She pulled herself into a sitting position and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She felt tears coming, but held them back. She didn't want to wake anyone up, and she knew that if she cried, she would sob, and Pansy and Ron wouldn't appreciate being woken up.  
  
"Morning, Gin. I've got some clothes here you can borrow. And- hey there, what's wrong?" Pansy asked, holding a small pile of clothes as she came out of her room.  
  
"Nothings wrong at all!" Ginny sobbed, clutching the blanket very closely to her. Pansy sat down besides Ginny and threw an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"What happened last night?" she asked softly. Ginny spilled out the entire tale for Pansy, leaving out the bit about the ring. Even though her love life was ruined, Ginny didn't want Ron's to be too. Well, if he had been with Fleur, then she would have left in the ring.   
  
And the little fling Ron had with Lavender after graduation.  
  
"I need a box of Kleenex," Ginny said, her voice scratchy from crying.  
  
"You know, that's the whole reason why I sent Ron out yesterday. I've got a new box, I'll go grab it from my room. Why don't you change in the bathroom, it's that room right there," Pansy suggested, pointing to a tiny door just beyond the living room. Ginny nodded and took the clothes to the bathroom.  
  
The bathroom was not what Ginny expected at all.  
  
Ginny was expecting a bathroom like the one at the Burrow, classic looking, with a cluttered counter, bright walls, a mage light in the center, and a bathtub.  
  
This bathroom had a marble counter. A white marble counter, on a limestone setting with a silver sink. There was a bathtub, but not the kind simply built out of the wall. It was a self standing appliance, gothic styled and porcelain. The walls were painted a dark green, with a tiny window covered with that nifty glass that looks like water. Several tiny mage lights hung in the corners near the ceiling.   
  
But the bathroom holds no importance in this story.  
  
So Ginny shrugged off the uniquely decorated bathroom and got about to changing.  
  
When Ginny left the bathroom, still slightly in awe of it, she saw Pansy putting the blankets up in the linen closet. She was a bit embarrassed to be wearing the older girls clothes, truth be told.  
  
Ginny just didn't wear low hanging baggy guy pants with tight tank tops. It was just too alternative for her. Well, she had never really felt comfortable in muggle clothing, it wasn't her thing. She had always loved the wizarding robes that hung in Madam Malkin's shop, or the classy robes that all the Ministry people wore.   
  
Pansy's clothes made her feel her age.  
  
And at the moment, Ginny didn't want to be twenty-two. She wanted to be eighty and near death so the whole Draco thing wouldn't bother her.   
  
All she wanted to worry about was what pills to take and if she needed any prune juice.  
  
"I know you're not used to muggle clothes, but the only robes I have are for work," Pansy said simply. And Ginny didn't ask any further about her work. It wasn't common knowledge that Pansy was a spy. Only a few choice people were privy to that information.   
  
Soon after her parents were killed, Pansy sobbed, and pretended to bend to Voldemort's will. Most of the Death Eaters believed it was a set up, thus justifying the innumerable threats she got. But Voldemort had truly believed she wasn't lying, that she wanted back in.  
  
But Voldemort never was the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree.  
  
"Thanks. Anyway, I'd rather be wearing the pants than one of those really short skirts. I don't think I could manage very long in something like that," she said. Ginny was, although she wouldn't readily admit it, something of a tomboy. Being raised in a family of six brothers, not only did she learn how to fight (and make a great peanut butter and jelly sandwich), but she learned a bit about hiding her femininity. She didn't enjoy make-up like Lavender, and very, VERY short clothes like Parvati.   
  
But Ginny didn't want to think about Parvati, it was her fault that Ginny couldn't have Draco.  
  
Okay, maybe that's a little unfair.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked after a while.  
  
"Working. Or at least, that's what he wants me to think," Pansy replied with a sigh.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, a feeling of dread rising in the back of her throat.  
  
"Oh, Ron's always going off about how hard Quidditch is, but I know for a fact that he was at a bar in Knockturn Alley for the better part of yesterday."  
  
"Ron was in Knockturn Alley?!" Ginny sputtered, eyes wide. Pansy nodded dismally.  
  
"He's got a thing for alcohol, but I'm sure you knew that. Anyway, that's not the problem, it's just that The Sleezy Hag isn't a place a person like him, who is so open in the fight against Voldemort, should be. I don't think he realizes how bad Voldemort wants him dead," she whispered. "Even though Voldemort believes I am with him, he still wants revenge. Apparently, though my parents weren't as important as I am, they were important enough to demand revenge. Which is why Voldemort is mine!" she spat, a fire burning in her eyes. Ginny was mildly afraid.   
  
Pansy could do things like that to people. She had the curse of a dark past, of which only few people knew the details, and Ginny wasn't one of them thankfully. But even though a lot of people didn't know her past, many people could tell just by looking at her that she knew things that would make your hair curl. She could make people think that she was plotting something horrible against them, just with a simple glare.  
  
At times, Ginny wished she had that power. But instead, she had this horrible affliction. When confronted by things, she tended to bend, rather than stand straight. It wasn't something she was proud of, but when she thought deeply about it, Pansy commanded peoples respect mostly out of fear.  
  
But Ginny still wanted that respect.  
  
Draco wasn't the only person to tease her about her meager beginnings. Pansy used to do the same thing, but the Ron came along. Though Pansy never openly apologized, she did make it clear that she was ashamed at herself for what she had said. Many other Ministry officials had snickered behind her back when she first started working. After all, she was working in a very prestigious department and hadn't the clothes to show it. Even when she got the money, she still hadn't the slightest clue as to what styles to buy.  
  
That was the first time she and Pansy ever really spoke.   
  
Sure, they had talked before, but briefly, exchanging pleasantries and such. But Ginny had been in desperate need of help, and had first turned to her friends.  
  
However, all of her friends were already busy, and besides, they still hadn't a clue as to what Ginny needed to buy.   
  
Then she went to Hermione. But she couldn't help her either. Hermione had only been in town for a few days before she had left to study abroad.  
  
So the only option left, besides Draco, and she wasn't that desperate yet, was Pansy. Gathering every ounce of her courage, and praying to every god she had ever heard of, Ginny asked Pansy to help her.   
  
At first, Pansy was a bit suspicious, which was to be expected. She had just rejoined Voldemort, and was on very shaky standing with him. But, after a few minutes of thinking, she had agreed. The two went, not to Madam Malkin's as Ginny expected, but to Jesetts, a designer Ginny had never heard of.   
  
Then again, the only designer Ginny had ever heard of was Madam Malkin.  
  
But when Ginny entered the store, which was located in eastern France by the way, she knew that Pansy had made the right choice. The shop was filled top to bottom with suitable robes, that would successfully knock the socks off her co-workers.  
  
True, they didn't become best of friends because Pansy knew a store where Ginny could buy clothes that would slap her co-workers in the face. No, it was over the course of years that they became friends, and now were somewhat close, not "I would die for you" close, but "I'll kick your boy friends ass 'cause he hurt you" close.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that! Really, you should have stopped me!" Pansy said with a small laugh. "I've got to get to work. No no, not _that_ job," Pansy said, noticing the look on Ginny's face. "In my free time I tell fortunes at this cafe. It's rather funny, these muggles are so amazed at how accurate my predictions are! Oh you should have seen it! My first day their, the owner told me to just make up things about money and love. Of course, I didn't need too, but it was still hilarious!" Ginny groaned, flopping down on the couch.  
  
"I'm so not up for work this morning," she muttered.   
  
"I could call you in sick," Pansy suggested.  
  
"No, I have to go. If I'm ever going to move out of the tiny apartment I have now, I'd better get to work," she resolved, regretfully hauling herself off the couch.  
  
"Well then, it's off to work we go! My, won't you make a splash in the latest for Pansy's Closet!" Pansy struck a pose, waving her fingers, before apparating away. Ginny chuckled to herself, looking for some Floo Powder around the fireplace. She found it, tossing a handful into the fire.   
  
"Neville's apartment," she yelled, stepping into the flames, and was gone.  
  
She reappeared moments later, standing in the fireplace of Neville's apartment. Ginny cautiously looked around for Harry. Not seeing him, she stealthily made her way to the end table, where her wand was at. She had just grabbed it when Harry walked into the room.  
  
Harry was clad in his work robes, apparently about ready to leave for the Auror training center. Harry had been in training to be an Auror for five years. They didn't just make you an Auror over night! No, they made you sleep in the snow, trudge through bogs, and eat crickets.  
  
Okay, maybe you don't have to eat the crickets.  
  
"Ginny? Look, we really need to talk," Harry said. Ginny held up a hand to silence him.  
  
"Harry, I just came for my wand. I'll come back later for my- my clothes. And no, we don't need to talk."  
  
"I just wanted to make- make sure that you felt the same way about last night as I did," he said quietly.  
  
"Harry, I do. Believe me it was-"  
  
"Thank god, you don't have a clue how that makes me feel," he said, embracing her. "I'm so glad you want to get back together too."  
  
Ginny stood, frozen in his arms. She and Harry had shared a very long and strong relationship, that ended in a close friendship. But she didn't want a romantic relationship with Harry. Not now, not ever. But at the moment, she was just contemplating how to get out of this situation.   
  
"Um... Harry?"  
  
"Yes?" he said, pulling away from her so he could see her face, but keeping his hands on her waist.  
  
"I-" but she couldn't let him down. He looked so incredibly happy. She desperately thought what Pansy would do.  
  
But if she couldn't let him down verbally, there was no way in hell she could slap him.  
  
So, against all better judgment, she decided, very stupidly, to follow what Pansy would have done. She slapped him.  
  
Hard.  
  
"Harry, last night was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry, but I don't want this right now," she said forcefully, pulling Harry's hands off her waist. He nodded dumbly.   
  
Well, there wasn't much that could happen that could ruin her day anymore. But when she apperated into her office, to find Draco and his desk and all belongings gone, she knew it had.  
  
In a confused whirlwind of red, Ginny ran out of the room and down the hall to her boss' office. She threw the door open, stormed past the secretary, who was yelling at her, and walked directly into his main office, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Not only was her boss sitting behind his desk, but Draco was there too.   
  
"What the hell is going on here, Miss Weasley?" her boss demanded. Now, Ginny's boss was about as kind and caring as Draco. And, we all know our dear Draco is a horrible bastard.  
  
"Sir, I just wanted to know why my partner isn't my partner anymore!" she yelled, not realizing that she cared so much until the words were out of her mouth.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is being transferred."  
  
Ginny felt her world stop. She looked to Draco for confirmation, but he was staring at the wall behind the Boss. Blindly, she groped for a chair and sat down in it.  
  
"To which department?" she asked, her voice barely audible because of her shock.  
  
"That is none of your-" the Boss began.  
  
"To the Espionage department." They were the first words Draco had said since she had stormed into the room. Ginny snapped out of her shock, turning to stare at him, and found his stormy eyes on her already.   
  
"What?" she whispered. But he didn't say anything else, he just faced the wall again.  
  
"Sir, could I please go? I have to report at nine," Draco asked quietly.  
  
"Of course. Now Miss Weasley, you have some- excuse me? Are you listening to me?" Ginny couldn't have cared less what her boss was saying. She was just tracking Draco with her eyes. She caught his eyes as he started to stand, and held them, for what seemed like an eternity as he hauled himself out of the comfy chairs. And she would have held the eye contact until he left the room, but the door opened quietly, and Parvati stuck her head in. She scanned the room, and when her eyes landed on Draco, she quickly entered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir. But the department sent me over to guide Mr. Malfoy," Parvati said politely. Parvati had the beauty many people wished they had. She had long, dark hair, a nice figure, and a to die for boyfriend.  
  
"That's no problem Miss Patil. Is that an engagement ring on your finger?" the Boss asked, waving for Parvati to come close. She smiled impishly and complied, holding out her hand for the Boss to see.  
  
"It is Sir! Draco just proposed to me this morning!" she said happily.   
  
Ginny swallowed, suddenly very aware of her surroundings. She quickly stood and fled from the room, keeping her eyes on the ground.   
  
She didn't stop running until she found herself at the Chudley Cannon's main office.  
  
~~~  
Draco watched Ginny, a silent display of emotions racking his insides. But he couldn't very well follow the young Weasley. Not with Parvati clinging to his arm. And, the funny thing was, worry was evident in her eyes too.  
  
But, it was the polite kind of worry.  
  
The kind of worry someone has for a person they've never met, nor heard anything about. And this angered Draco. But he knew that he wasn't entitled to feel angry at Parvati. No, in a few minutes, she'll be angry with him.  
  
He'd be surprised if he came out of it with the ability to have children.  
  
Draco never, ever, thought twice about proposing to Parvati as revenge at Ginny. He was sorely regretting that decision. Parvati looked so happy, so incredibly happy. And he had made her that happy. Just with a simple ring.  
  
With a simple diamond ring, set in pure silver.   
  
And that stung even more.   
  
"Is she okay?" Parvati asked quietly, a tone of her polite worry injected into her voice.  
  
"Let's go. I'll be late soon," he replied slowly. He grasped Parvati's tiny hand in his, and led her from the office building, and down to the street below. But he didn't take her to Espionage department, he led her down the road to a tiny coffee shop, which he knew had secluded corners.  
  
"Draco, where are we going, honey?" she said. But he didn't answer her. He kept walking, until they reached the coffee shop, and corner he had been looking for.   
  
The coffee shop had a distinctive Mediterranean air too it. It had a patio which came off to the side, which was where are current couple were sitting. Ivy branches hung from the walls and rocky overhangs, which had been created to give a tropical feel. The corner Parvati and Draco had taken was one of the most secluded, and almost no sound escaped the corners of the rocks.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Parvati, bless her, was so unimaginably innocent, no matter what anyone thought. She was so willing to believe anything anyone told her, it made no difference how outlandish it was. She was so forgiving, it was almost pathetic.  
  
He prayed that no one would ever exploit her the way he had again.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" she repeated, gently taking his hand in hers. Draco patted the top of her hand, but slid his out from under hers.  
  
"Parvati, I have something to confess. I want you to know, that I am a complete jack ass, and that you are an angel. A complete angel. God, just don't interrupt me until I'm done," he began. She nodded, concern in her eyes.  
  
"Par, I should have broken up with you two years ago. Two years ago, when I was partnered with Ginny, I thought it was hell, but that changed. My whole life seemed to change. I fell in love with her, and I'm still in love with her. But she recently reconciled with Harry. And for the life of me, I wanted her to feel the pain I felt. So I proposed to you. I'm evil, pure evil. I can't stand myself for doing it. I know you hate me, but I just couldn't go on a minute longer. You were just so happy, and I still can't believe that you actually cared for a asshole like me."  
  
Parvati's eyes had filled with tears, which fell gently down her cheeks. She pulled her hands off the table, covering her face with them. Draco stood, and attempted to put an arm around Parvati's shoulders. But she shrugged him off.  
  
"I- I- I don't know what to say," she said harshly, polite until the end. She glanced at the ring on her finger, and more tears cascaded down her face. Tugging at the ring, she placed in on the table and stood. For a mere second she caught Draco's eyes. But for that mere second, Draco felt the full impact of what he had done. She glanced away, grasping her wand and apperating away.  
  
Draco brought his wand from his pocket, pointing it at the ring and whispering a few choice words. The ring flickered and was replaced by a piece of rope, tied in a circle. He shrugged his shoulders, hoping vainly to shrug the feeling away. He grimly set out of the coffee shop. He was taking the day off.   
  
Screw anyone who got in his way.  
  
~~~  
Ginny slammed her fist against the door to the office repeatedly, but no one came to answer. For ten full minutes, she banged her hand against the door, screaming for someone to open it for her, ignoring the curious looks the people were giving her. With a defeated howl, Ginny sank to the ground, openly sobbing into her hands, and she had no idea how long this went on. She had no clue of anything going on around her.  
  
Until a pair of arms wrapped around her. And she felt so safe.  
  
Daring a look, she found herself staring into the troubled eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered, pulling her back into an embrace. "I'm so sorry." But Ginny wasn't listening. She felt to protected and loved to care about anything he had to say. It couldn't have compared to how she felt at that moment.  
  
Besides, Draco still had that damnable drawl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Got a bit serious there... wasn't plannin on that. This was a challenge fic for a challenge from Tabbycat2000, that I got from the amazing Draco Ginny fan fic list, which I suggest you all stop by ( shameless plug!).  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/DracoGinnyFanFic  
  
I'd like to say thanks to everyone on the list, 'cause you all rock, and also to Emerald Star, who thought my story was funny (you rock!) and blonde_bombshell (I just finished reading "So Long and Thanks for All The Fish" by Douglas Adams when I started this!)  
  



End file.
